Hogan's Father
by Kommandant Hogan
Summary: Colonel Hogan's Father is in camp, and Hogan is wounded! Please R&R! This is my first story! Also, sorry about chapter 3,my computer was not working right!
1. Chapter 1

Colonel Robert E. Hogan was on his way over to Kommandant Klink's office. He and his wife, Leutenate Colonel Sara Kuitsky Hogan had been having "breathing problems" as the men put it. Shultz had entered and then the fat kraut told Hogan that he was wanted in Kommandant Klink's office. After 2 candy bars, Shultz told Hogan that there was a 'big-shot' visitor. Hogan knew that Sara was a few paces behind him, as normal. They entered the outer office, and after getting permission from Hilda, the cocky American bounced into Klink's office. After his usual sloppy salute to Klink, Hogan noticed that the only other person in the room was an American general. The general had his back to Hogan, so he did not salute. When the general turned around, the colonel snapped into a salute. He grinned when he saw who the 'big-shot' was.

General of the Army Dwight David Eisenhower had to smile himself, mainly out of pure

relief that his second-youngest son was still in one piece. Out of all his children, Rob was the one he loved most.

"Rob would be perfect if only he would let me change those eagles to stars."the General thought to himself. Still, he knew that Rob preferred to be at/on the front lines, or at least where the action was. He also knew that Rob would go insane sitting behind a desk.

Colonel Hogan knew what his father, the General was thinking. Still, a desk job was one of his 9 fears. If there was a war, he wanted to be in the field, kicking the enemy's butt. The young Colonel did not want war, but he was more then willing and happy to die for his country.

"At ease Colonel."

"Why thank you_**, Sir.**_"

Hogan knew that his father loathed when he was so formal, and it drove him crazy.

General Eisenhower rolled his eyes and gave his son a dirty look. He knew that his 17 year old son loved driving him crazy.

Klink excused himself, and the next thing he knew, Colonel Hogan was in his father's arms. After a tight hug with his superior officer, the young hero looked into his fathers eyes and smiled.. After a few more minuets in his fathers arms, the Colonel was lowered to the ground.

"It's good to see you in one piece Rob."the General said as he mentally reviewed the long list of incidents when his boy had been abused and almost died at the hands of the Gestapo. It was amazing that after 39 bullets, 7 broken ribs, 2 major spinal injuries, being beaten nearly to death many times, extreme cases of hypothermia, and much more, his son was still standing before him with scars and a back-brace. After all that Hogan had been through, he was still as strong as ever and constantly fighting.

About a month later, the general returned to stallag 13. Every month he was moved to another stallag to prevent escape.

When the General walked into barracks 2, he was startled to find the men jumpy, and Sara pacing like there was no tomorrow. He could see tears in her eyes, so he knew somthing was wrong. Terribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in a small cave about 6 miles from Stallag 13, Corporal Newkirk was getting worried. Colonel Hogan had not been conscious for at least 9 hours. His Colonel had been hit in the right leg 5 times (the one that he was already having trouble with) and the bullets had gone all the way through, so now the young Colonel had 10 wounds.

Newkirk had been hit in the arm and he had gotten it out after realizing that it was a flesh wounds. The English Corporal arm hurt terribly, but he was too worried about Hogan to care. His Colonel's face was sheet white, and his breathing was shaky. The wounds were still bleeding, but not as heavily as they had been.

Suddenly, he herd a soft moan. He slid over to Hogan, whom was laying on his stomach.

"Guvner? Ey', Colonel, are ya **in** there mate?"

"_Newkirk_?" came a weak reply.

"Blimey! Guvner! Ey', ow' do you feel sir?"

"_Awful_."

Newkirk tensed at that, knowing that Hogan would only admit pain if it was extremely intense.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when another moan came from Hogan.

Suddenly the Colonel passed out.

Newkirk put his hand on Colonel Hogan's forehead, and finding it hot with fever. The corporal checked the American's leg, and found what he was afraid of.

Colonel Hogan's leg was infected.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok. Ready boys?"

"Javol herr Kommandant! Operation Rescue is ready to begin." Kinch told Sara.

Sara, Kinch, Carter, and Lebau were ready to move out. They would search the area around the railroad tracks that the two missing men had blown up.

It was obvious to everyone that Sara was extremely worried about her husband.

Newkirk stopped to rest. He was carrying his Colonel back to the camp, finally thinking that he was strong enough. It was a fairly easy task, due to the fact that Hogan did not that much.

Sara led on. All that she wanted was to find her husband alive. The others knew what she was thinking.

They had been walking for about an hour. Kinch spotted a human shape a few yards away. The person was leaning on a tree, probably trying to escape from the ice cold rain. Kinch motioned for the others to follow him. Just as they had almost reached the person, he shakily stood up.

"Newkirk?" called Sara.

The Corporal had never been so glad to hear anyone in his entire life.


End file.
